Alexandra
by Angelbladevampire143
Summary: A girl used to abuse and lies is saved by our heros, but can she forget about the insults?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey freak! Get your fat, ugly self up before I make you bleed" Alex looked up _Not again _she thought "O-OK" "I am NOT finished with you, you mutie pig!"

Yes, Alexandra was a mutant, and you could see it when you looked at her, too. She was ghostly white with ravens black hair with natural navy blue high lights. Her eyes were navy blue, no whites and no pupils. She was only 5'5 and was slim but she believed everything any one said, about her being fat, ugly, a freak, anything.

"Y'know what I hate about you most?" said the girl to Alex as she walked up to her "That no matter what we say, me, your foster parents, the guys in class, you don't run away crying. Why do you think we say those things? We want to see you suffer, to break, but you don't show any emotion! WHY DON'T YOU? TELL ME!"

Alex looked up at her. " I-I uh I d-don't-"

"Stop. Just stop."

"Wha-"

"Run." Alex gave a confused look "She said run" said one of the girls behind her. "Why? What's going on?" The girl in front of Alex started to giggle and by the time she was laughing the girls behind her started to laugh.

"I'd run fast if I were you because-" she got really close to Alex's ear and whispered "the boys are looking for you, lets just say _if _you make it home lock your door. And remember they're under _my_ orders." Alex's eyes got wide. Any and all boys would do anything for that girl anything. She remembers how in 9th grade a girl disappeared from school after accidentally running into her at lunch.

After remembering that Alex took off without another word. She could hear all the girls laughing behind her. Her foster parents house was thirty minutes away from the school if she ran, and the thought of that made her want to throw up.

She was only three blocks away when she heard car wheels screech on the pavement a few blocks behind. She started running faster but realized she wouldn't make it home. She stopped and turned around and stood there. She knew there was no hope, no reason to run when she knew they would catch her. They would run her over if they had to and she would not let them have the satisfaction of chasing her down.

The car drove up to her and stopped by her, there were two boys in the front, both jocks. One was Valentine Cope and the other was Ricky Durland. Val was nice to her, never said one mean work and never hurt her, and by the look on his face he was not going to enjoy this.

On the other hand Ricky looked at her and smiled. He was one of the people who tortured her everyday of her life.

"Get in the car sweetheart we're going for a drive."

"Where are we going" Alex says, trying to make it seem she's not scared.

"Somewhere quiet" and after that he chuckles.

After riding in the car, for about five minutes, Ricky falls asleep saying he needs to nap so he can have all the energy he needs. After she's sure Ricky's asleep Alex whispers to Valentine "Please help me. Or at least tell me what's going to happen." She says. Valentine looks up in the mirror and starts to speak.

"I cant help you, Charlise made too many threats, I'm sorry. Her plan was to take you about an hour away from home and just drop you off but she told us to do whatever else we wanted to do. I don't know what Ricky's going to do but I wont do anything, I promise."

Alex started to cry and then started to giggle, all the way to a laugh. The laugh was loud and I woke up Ricky, he turned around and looked at her "What are _you_ laughing, ugly" he said and it made her laugh even harder.

"Don't" breath

"Make me" breath

"Laugh" she laughed but slowed down to a stop.

"Let me ask again, what is so funny to you. We're literally about to leave you stranded and beat the snot out of you, and you laugh?"

"I'm sorry, I was just laughing at what Valentine just said."

"What did he say?"

"He just told me the funniest lie-" she starts to giggle "- that he wont hurt me, isn't that rich? I mean at least you tell the truth about how your going to hurt me. But emotional and mental pain hurts so much worse, wouldn't you think I'm used to the physical abuse already?" She said matter-of-factly " I mean I have my foster parents, you guys, Charlise and her 'followers' and myself. I don't think you're trying enough-" The car suddenly stopped and the fear sank in her.

"Time to get out, freak" said Valentine, Alex guessed she pissed him off. She got out the car and saw they were in an alley, it was dirty and smelled bad but she wouldn't have guessed differently. She brought her book bag and walked straight, going further in the alley. She stopped and turned around. The two boys stood in front of her, only around three feet away, and did nothing.

"Well?" was all Alex could say, a tear dropped down when she said it.

"I don't know what to do." said Ricky.

"I do" said Valentine and with that he threw a punch right to Alex's face. When it made contact she fell and her head hit the ground. However Alex still propped her self on and elbow and laughed "I knew you would brake…" she said. Valentine then started to kick her, Alex didn't really feel the punch or her head against the concrete but she felt this, it hurt way more then she was used to and she cried out in pain.

"Val, what are you doing, Stop! You're going to kill her!" the kicking ceased for a moment.

"No I wont, she's a mutant, they don't die that easy, NOW HELP!" and with that the kicking started again. She heard Ricky walk away but that didn't help at the moment. He kicked her ribs and legs and now her head.

Before she blacked out she heard some shouting and the kicking stopped. She heard a motorcycle rev, tires screeching, yelling, and then she was being lifted up and heard someone say "Hold on, kid, we'll get you help soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex woke up in a very white, tech-y room. She sniffed the air and smelled blood, multiple medicines, and bleach. She sat up and saw she was in a hospital bed in an empty room. Alex remembered someone saved her from Valentine, she got up and went through the door she knew was the bathroom.

She looked into the mirror and saw something that disgusted her, her whole mutant form. She was snow white with blue stripes on her cheek bones, her blue-ish black hair gained white stripes. Her eyes were still fully navy blue but there was a white line like a cat like pupil. She has tall pointed ears the same color as her skin and blue at the points.

She looked down at her hands and noticed her almost three inch long nails. She looked down behind her, in the opening of her hospital gown, and saw more blue stripes and long, five foot, tail. Just when she looked back at the mirror she heard a knock at the door.

"Hello?" she said

"Yes, Hello, I'm Dr. Hank McCoy, I was wondering if you were alright?"

Alex walked over to the door, not caring about her form and opened the door and walked out, she was surprised to see a man the color blue, much more vibrant then hers, and covered in fur "Yes I'm fine, thank you, I was wondering where am I?" The man smiled and patted on the bed for her to sit down

" You are at the Xavier school for gifted youngsters, you are safe now."

She gave him a look, _Now a new place to be made fun of at, _she thought. Before she could say anything a man in a wheel chair came rolling in with a women with white hair.

"Are you OK with staying here?" The man said. She backed up on the bed, not knowing what to do. She felt her ears go down and her tail start to move quickly.

"No need to be nervous, we wont hurt you…" before she could say anything else Alex interrupts her "Who saved me?" The women with white hair looked at the man in the wheel chair. " Wolverine?" the women asked the man "Yes, Wolverine, he stopped those young men from killing you." The women was about to say something to Alex but, again, Alex interrupts her again " I'll only talk to him."

The man in the wheel chair gave a small smile to her and said "That's fine, we'll send Logan down right away, OK Storm lets go." The women with white hair then took the man in the wheel chair out of the room. The blue man, Hank, Got up from the end of the bed and chuckled as he walked to a stack of papers.

"What's so funny?" Alex said, with a smile. She felt she could trust this man enough to act 'normal' around him. He looked at her, surprised "What? You seem trust worthy. You are right?" He smiled "I can say I am, young lady, and I was laughing because Logan or 'Wolverine' is avoided most of the time, because of his temper and other things." He chuckled again as he signed some papers "Now, I need to ask you some questions…"

About an hour later Alex is in shorts and a t-shirt, even though it was near the end of November, talking to Dr. Hank about her life and her abilities. Once she was done he looked down at his paper, or papers. She had three pages worth of mutant abilities, many explained how she looked and why she was wearing summer clothes in winter, she was immune to the cold.

While they were talking they Alex heard foot steps walking towards them, she smelt the person from where she was and could tell he was a feral, and she stopped talking. Hank, or that's what she started calling him, looked at her and spoke "I know you can smell him too, its Logan" as he said that the man walked in. He was around six feet tall, muscle-y, and looked like a lumber jack, flannel and all.

"I was told to come here." he said and as soon as he said that he saw the girl he saved from those boys who were beating her up. She was only wearing pajama shorts and a black t-shirt. He studied her while she studied him he had to admit she was hot but she was sixteen, he could tell, and he didn't need Scott to run his mouth to him about how teachers cant be with students.

"Yes" said Hank, Logan shot his head back up. " Well Snow here says she'll only talk to you about staying here, so I'll be leaving." He turns to the girl " Bye Snow, I hope I'll get to speak to you soon." She smiled and Logan saw fangs on her top and bottom K-9's. "Thank you Hank, I hope I speak to again soon."

Logan was surprised, none of the students ever called him Hank, it was always 'Dr. McCoy' or 'Mr. M'. Hank left the room and Logan gave a heavy sigh and leaned on the wall. "So why did you want to speak to me?" he asked. She looked him up-and-down and Logan could see her ears go back, a sign of agitation and fear.

"You saved me, why?" Logan gave her a weird look, "What do you mean why? I couldn't just let you get beat to death." Alex looked away. "You didn't have to, I wouldn't have died I can survive on my own I've been surviving my whole life." she looked back at him "And now, when I get back, they'll make sure no one will be there."

"You're going back? Why? They'll kill you." Logan growled, he didn't know why, but he cared for the girl and he didn't even know her name. Alex stood up and spoke, more like growled to him "I'll end up hurting the people here! I cant control my anger, why do you think those kids hated me so much? When I get angry I loose control and black-out. Then I hurt anyone in my way, I cant do that to you people because…" She stopped.

"Because why?" Logan was getting agitated, this girl was getting hurt by people and wanted to go back to them when she's saved. He didn't get it. "You wont hurt me to save yourselves." She sat back down "They'll stop me, punish me, like I need. I need the pain to calm myself." Logan walked over and stood right in front of her "You don't need pain to control you need training. I can help you with that and so can the other teachers. Please stay here, you don't need to get hurt."

Logan surprised himself, he never would have asked someone to stay here, or ever say please. He couldn't get involved "So are you staying?" she looked up at him "Yeah, I guess it sounds kind of fun." Alex didn't want to move from where she was standing and how Logan didn't move she could tell he didn't either.

"By the way call me Snow, I don't want my old name." Logan chuckled and when he got to the door he turned around and said "I'll get the Professor to sign you in. You'll start classes tomorrow."


End file.
